concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Camel
1971 Lineup: Peter Bardens: Keyboards, Vocals on Freefall Doug Ferguson: Bass Andrew Latimer: Guitars, Flute, Vocals Andy Ward: Drums, Percussion December 4, 1971 Waltham Forest Technical College, London, ENG (Camel's first show, supporting Wishbone Ash) 1972 January 28, 1972 Temple Club, London, ENG February 4, 1972 Temple Club, London, ENG March 1, 1972 North London Polytechnic, London, ENG (Derry Dead Families Benefit) March 10, 1972 Goldsmith College, London, ENG (with Mungo Jerry) April 12, 1972 King George’s Hall, Blackburn, ENG (with Stone The Crows) April 21, 1972 76 Club, Burton on Trent, ENG April 27, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG (with Vinegar Joe) April 28, 1972 London School of Economics, London, ENG (with Sandy Denny, Plainsong, Third Ear Band, Jonathan Kelly & Keith Christmas) May 20, 1972 Imperial College, London, ENG (with Amazing Blondel) May 28, 1972 Cleopatra's, Derby, ENG July 18, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG (with Third Ear Band) July 22, 1972 Fulham Greyhound, London, ENG July 23, 1972 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (with Stackridge) August 13, 1972 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (supporting Barclay James Harvest) October 11, 1972 Fulham Greyhound, London, ENG November ?, 1972 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supporting Barclay James Harvest, rescheduled from November 2nd) November ?, 1972 Westgate Hall, Canterbury, ENG (supporting Barclay James Harvest, rescheduled from November 5th) November 19, 1972 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT (supporting Barclay James Harvest) November 24, 1972 Newcastle Polytechnic, Newcastle, ENG November 25, 1972 Strathclyde University, Glasgow, SCOT (with Fleetwood Mac) November 30, 1972 King's Hall, Derby, ENG (supporting Barclay James Harvest) December 3, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (supporting Barclay James Harvest) December 14, 1972 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG December 15, 1972 Redbridge Tech, Romford, ENG December 17, 1972 Mr Smith's, Manchester, ENG (with Graphite) 1973 January 3, 1973 Fulham Greyhound, London, ENG January 19, 1973 University of Surrey, Guildford, ENG January 20, 1973 University of Reading, Reading, ENG January 23, 1973 City University, London, ENG January 26, 1973 University of Derby, Derby, ENG January 27, 1973 Ebbisham Hall, Epsom, ENG January 29, 1973 Central Hall, Chatham, ENG February 19, 1973 London, ENG (UK Radio "John Peel Session" performing "Never Let Go", "Arubaluba", "Curiosity" & "Six Ate". Broadcast March 15th) March 1, 1973 Albert Hall, Bolton, ENG (with Stackridge) March 5, 1973 Kings Hall, Derby, ENG (with Stackridge) March 6, 1973 Music Hall, Shrewsbury, ENG (with Stackridge) March 7, 1973 Festival Hall, Corby, ENG (with Stackridge) March 8, 1973 Civic Theatre, Mansfield, ENG (with Stackridge) March 12, 1973 Queensway Hall, Dunstable, ENG (supporting Barclay James Harvest) March 13, 1973 Guildford Hall, Guildford, ENG (with Stackridge) March 14, 1973 Drill Hall, Lincoln, ENG (with Stackridge) March 15, 1973 Barry Memorial Hall, Gladstone, WAL (with Stackridge) March 16, 1973 Newcastle Polytechnic, Newcastle, ENG (with Stackridge) March 17, 1973 Technical College, Twickenham, ENG (with Stackridge) March 19, 1973 Fulham Greyhound, London, ENG March 22, 1973 St. Matthew's Baths, Ipswich, ENG (with Stackridge) March 23, 1973 Digbeth Hall, Birmingham, ENG (with Stackridge) March 25, 1973 Guild Hall, Plymouth, ENG (with Stackridge) March 26, 1973 Town Hall, Oxford, ENG (with Stackridge) March 27, 1973 Tricorn, Portsmouth, ENG March 28, 1973 Queensway Hall, Dunstable, ENG (with Stackridge) April 23, 1973 Winter Gardens, Cleethorpes, ENG May 1, 1973 Blue Café, Cossato, ITY (Possibly 5th or 15th) August 25, 1973 Cavalry Exercise Field, Windsor, ENG (Windsor Free Festival, with Gong, Hawkwind, Pink Fairies, Global Village Trucking Company) September 3, 1973 Marquee, London, ENG October 8, 1973 Dingwall's, London, ENG October 19, 1973 Queen's Hall, Leeds, ENG November 15, 1973 Marquee, London, ENG (with Spyro Gyra) December 28, 1973 Marquee, London, ENG 1974 74-Jan-17: Marquee, London, ENG 74-Jan-25: Alan Pullinger Centre - Southgate, ENG 74-Jan-26: Ebbisham Hall - Epsom, ENG 74-Feb-8: Marquee Club - London, ENG (with Keith Christmas) 74-Feb-9: Institute of Technology - Bolton, ENG 74-Feb-10: Greyhound - Croydon, ENG 74-Feb-13: Market Hall - Carlisle, SCOT 74-Feb-14: University of Warwick - Coventry, ENG 74-Feb-15: Edinburgh University - Edinburgh, SCOT 74-Feb-16: College of Education - Crewe, ENG 74-Feb-21: University Hall - Newcastle, ENG 74-Feb-22: Aberdeen University - Aberdeen, SCOT 74-Feb-23: Univ of Strathclyde - Glasgow, SCOT 74-Feb-25: Prison - Chelmsford, SCOT 74-Feb-27: Liverpool University - Liverpool, ENG 74-Mar-1: University of Surrey - Guildford, ENG 74-Mar-2: School of Economics - London, ENG 74-Mar-3: Wandsworth Prison - London, ENG 74-Mar-7: Queens Hall - Barnstable, ENG 74-Mar-8: The Gardens - Penzance, ENG 74-Mar-9: Guildhall - Axminster, ENG 74-Mar-10: Festival Hall - Paignton, ENG 74-Mar-13: Bristol Polytechnic - Bristol, ENG 74-Mar-14: Marquee, London, ENG 74-Mar-16: Univ of Science & Tech - Manchester, ENG 74-Mar-20: University of Sussex - Brighton, ENG 74-Mar-22: Switzerland 74-Mar-23: Switzerland 74-Mar-24: Switzerland 74-Mar-26: Belgium 74-Mar-27: Belgium 74-Mar-28: Belgium 74-Mar-29: Netherlands 74-Mar-31: Roundhouse - London, FRA (Supported by McGuinness Flint, Bees Make Honey, Rab Noakes) 74-Apr-2: Barbarella's - Birmingham, ENG 74-Apr-5 ?: Technical College - Basingstoke, ENG 74-Apr-5 ?: Sheffield, ENG 74-Apr-7: Greyhound - Croydon, ENG 74-May-16: Festival Jouy-en-Josas/Robert Wyatt Benefit, HEC - Jouy-en-Josas, FRA opening for Soft Machine (which included Allan Holdsworth in their lineup at this point) 74-May-17: Robert Wyatt Benefit, ESC - Reims, FRA opening for Soft Machine (which included Allan Holdsworth in their lineup at this point) 74-May-19: Robert Wyatt Benefit, Palais des Fêtes - Mulhouse, FRA opening for Soft Machine (which included Allan Holdsworth in their lineup at this point) 74-May-30: Marquee, London, ENG 74-May-31: New Lion - Leytonstone, ENG 74-June ?: South Bank Polytechnic - London, ENG (supported by Watt-Roy Turner) 74-June-7: St George's Hall - Bradford, ENG 74-June-9: Digbeth Hall - Birmingham, ENG 74-June-10: Ashfield Golden Diamond Club - Sutton, ENG 74-June-11: Music Hall - Shrewsbury, ENG 74-June-12: Town Hall - Walsall, ENG 74-June-15: Rock Festival - London, ENG 74-June-16: Pandora's - Swansea, ENG 74-June-20: Marquee Club - London, ENG 74-June-21: Penthouse - Scarborough, ENG 74-June-23: Civic Hall - Guildford, ENG 74-June-26: Mecca Locarno - Blackpool, ENG 74-July-5: College of Technology - Swindon, ENG 74-July-6: Olympia - London, ENG (Supporting East Wind, Kevin Ayres, Can, Chris Stainton's Tundra, Isotope, The Winkies, Good Habit) 74-July-7: Barbarella's - Birmingham, ENG 74-July-19: Stoneground - Manchester, ENG 74-July-27: Stadium - Liverpool, ENG 74-July-28: Winning Post - Twickenham, ENG 74-Aug-4: Greyhound - Croydon, ENG 74-Aug-9: Mayfair Ballroom - Newcastle, ENG 74-Aug-18: Marquee Club - London, ENG 74-Aug-23: Festival - Reading, ENG (Supporting The Sensational Alex Harvey Band, Fumble, 10cc, Beckett, Hustler, Johnny Mars, Nuts) 74-Oct-?: Bedford College - London, ENG 74-Oct-29: Marquee Club - England, ENG 74-Nov-8: Forest College - Waltham, ENG 74-Nov-10: Winning Post - Twickenham, ENG 1st North American Tour: 74-Nov-19: Ladyland - New York City, NY Unconfirmed dates with Wishbone Ash 74-Nov-20: Tower Theatre - Upper Darby, PA 74-Nov-26: Convention Centre - Indianapolis, IN 74-Nov-29: Baseball Stadium - Miami, FL 74-Dec-2: Masonic Temple - Detroit, MI 74-Dec-3: State University - Bloomington, IL 74-Dec-4: Civic Centre - St Paul, MN 74-Dec-5: Dane County Coliseum - Madison, WI 74-Dec-7: The Forum - Chicago, IL 74-Dec-8: Western Illinois State Univ - Macomb, IL 74-Dec-10: Brown City Arena - Green Bay, OH 74-Dec-11: Sports Arena - Toledo, OH 74-Dec-13: Public Hall - Cleveland, OH 74-Dec-15: Century Theatre - Buffalo, NY 74-Dec-16: State College - Grand Rapids, MI 74-Dec-18: Atlanta, GA 74-Dec-19: Mobile, AL 74-Dec-20: Jacksonville, FL 74-Dec-22: West Palm Beach, FL 74-Dec-23: Indiana, IN 74-Dec-27: Veterans Memorial Coliseum (Marion, OH ?) 74-Dec-29: Roberts Municipal Stadium - Evansville, IN 74-Dec-30: Palmer College - Davenport, IO 74-Dec-31: Hara Sports Arena - Detroit, MI 74-Nov-28: Keil Auditorium - St Louis, MO 74-Nov-30: Capitol Theater - Passaic, NJ (w/ Renaissance) 74-Dec-6: The Auditorium - Milwaukee, WI (w/ Wishbone Ash, Foghat) 74-Dec-28: Aragon Ballroom - Chicago, IL (w/ Wishbone Ash, Eric Burdon, REO Speedwagon apparently REO did not perform) 74-Dec-31: Academy Of Music - New York, NY (w/ Carmen + Blue Oyster Cult) 1975 Unconfirmed dates with Wishbone Ash 75-Jan-3: International Building - Oklahoma City, OK 75-Jan-4: The Music Hall - Houston, TX 75-Jan-6: Memorial Hall - Kansas City, MO 75-Jan-7: Ellis Auditorium - Memphis, TN 75-Jan-9: Hirsch Memorial Coliseum - Shreveport, LA 75-Jan-10: Independence Hall - Baton Rouge, LA 75-Jan-11: New Orleans, LA 75-Jan-15: Masonic Temple - Detroit, MI 75-Jan-19: Golden Hall - San Diego, CA 75-Jan-22: Regis College - Denver, CO 75-Jan-23: Terrace Ballroom - Salt Lake City, UT 75-Jan-25: Winterland - San Fransisco, CA 75-Jan-26: Selland Arena - Fresno, CA 75-Jan-28: Gonzaga University - Spokane, WA 75-Jan-29: County Fairgrounds - Eugene, OR 75-Jan-30: Paramount Theatre - Portland, OR 75-Jan-31: Arena - Seattle, WA 75-Feb-1: Agridome - Vancouver, Canada 75-Feb-3: The Coral - Calgary, Canada 75-Feb-4: Kinsmen Fieldhouse - Edmonton, AB 75-Jan-2: Civic Centre - Baltimore, MD (supporting Wishbone Ash & Ted Nugent) 75-Jan-5: Hoffehit Pavillion - Dallas, TX (supporting Wishbone Ash) 75-Jan-17: Long Beach Arena - Los Angeles, CA (supporting Wishbone Ash & Kiss) 75-Apr-13: Greyhound - Croydon, ENG 75-Apr-20: Winning Post - Twickenham, ENG 75-Apr-22: Hippodrome Theatre - London, ENG (BBC broadcast) 75-Apr-26: Leicester Polytechnic - Leicester, ENG 75-Apr-27: Civic Hall - Guilford, ENG 75-May-1: Cleopatra's - Derby, ENG 75-May-2: Newcastle University - Newcastle, ENG 75-May-3: Univ of Science & Tech - Manchester, ENG 75-May-4: Roundhouse - London, ENG (supported by Ivor Cutler, Split Enz & Clancy (w/ a young Colin Bass) this show was advertized to be performed with the orchestra conducted by David Bedford, but in the end was not 75-May-6: Music Hall - Shrewsbury, ENG 75-May-7: Bristol Polytechnic - Bristol, ENG 75-May-10: Stadium - Liverpool, ENG 75-May-13: Barbarella's - Birmingham, ENG 75-May-15: Winter Gardens - Cleethorpes, ENG 75-May-16: College of Fashion - London, ENG 75-May-23: Thames Polytechnic - Woolwich, ENG 75-May-24: Friar's - Aylesbury, ENG 75-May-27: Civic Hall - Guildford, ENG 75-May-31: City Hall - St Albans, ENG 75-June-6: Mayfair Ballrom - Newcastle, ENG 75-June-15: Turfschip - Breda, NED (Summerpop '75) 75-June-20: University Of Sciences - Manchester, ENG (Possibly 75-June-30) 75-June-21: Old Grey Whistle - London, ENG (performing "The Snow Goose", "Friendship" & "Rhayader Goes To Town") 75-June-25: Town Hall - Torquay, ENG 75-June-26: Johnson Hall - Yoevil, ENG 75-June-27: Regal Theatre - Redruth, ENG 75-June-28: Guildhall - Plymouth, ENG 75-June-29: Town Hall - Birmingham, ENG 75-June-30: Free Trade Hall - Manchester, ENG 75-July-1: City Hall - Glasgow, SCOT 75-July-2: Charter Theatre - Preston, ENG 75-July-3: City Hall - Newcastle, ENG 75-July-4: Victoria Hall - Stoke, ENG 75-July-6: New London Theatre - London, ENG 75-July-12: City Hall - St Albans, ENG 75-Aug-1: Town Hall, Watford, ENG 75-Aug-3: Fairfield Hall - Croydon, ENG 75-Aug-9: Kursaal Ballroom - Southend, ENG 75-Aug-16: Stadium - Liverpool, ENG 75-Aug-24: Pavilion - Torquay, ENG 75-Aug-25: Winter Gardens - Malvern, ENG 75-Sept-20: Schwabingerbrau - Munich, GER 75-Oct-3: Corn Exchange - Cambridge, ENG 75-Oct-5: Pavilion - Hemel Hempstead, ENG 75-Oct-12: Leith Theatre - Edinburgh, SCOT October 17, 1975 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (with the London Symphony Orchestra) 75-Nov-7: Town Hall - Birmingham, ENG 75-Nov-8: Friar's - Aylesbury, ENG 75-Nov-18: New Theatre - Oxford, ENG 75-Nov-20: Marine Hall - Peterborough, ENG 75-Nov-21: Walthamstow Polytechnic - London, ENG 75-Nov-22: Leeds University - Leeds, ENG 75-Nov-25: Guildhall - Plymouth, ENG 75-Nov-26: Theatre - Redruth, ENG 75-Nov-27: Brangwyn Hall - Swansea, WAL 75-Nov-28: Trent Polytechnic - Nottingham, ENG 75-Nov-29: Kursaal - Southend, ENG (supported by Stonehenge) 75-Dec-5: Musikhalle - Hamburg, GER 75-Dec-16: City Hall - Sheffield, ENG 75-Dec-18: Town Hall - Reading, ENG 1976 76-Mar-25: Guildhall - Portsmouth, ENG 76-Mar-26: Capitol - Cardiff, WAL 76-Mar-27: Colston Hall - Bristol, ENG 76-Mar-28: Fairfield Hall - Croydon, ENG 76-Mar-29: Dome - Brighton, ENG 76-Mar-30: Winter Gardens - Bournemouth, ENG 76-Mar-31: Civic Hall - Guildford, ENG 76-Apr-2: Empire Theatre - Liverpool, ENG 76-Apr-3: Usher Hall - Edinburgh, SCOT 76-Apr-4: Apollo Theatre - Glasgow, SCOT 76-Apr-5: City Hall - Sheffield, ENG 76-Apr-8: City Hall - Newcastle, ENG 76-Apr-9: Free Trade Hall - Manchester, ENG 76-Apr-10: De Montford Hall - Leicester, ENG 76-Apr-11: Odeon - Birmingham, ENG 76-Apr-12: Gaumont - Ipswich, ENG 76-Apr-14: Hammersmith Odeon - London, ENG 76-June-8: Newcastle, ENG 76-June-19: Martini Hall - Groningen, NED 76-Summer: Roxy - Los Angeles, CA 76-June-23 or 26 Boarding House - San Francisco, CA 76-June-28: La Paloma Theatre - Encinitas, CA (2 shows) 76-July-3: The Roxy - Los Angeles, CA Lineup: Peter Bardens: Keyboards Mel Collins: Wind Instruments Doug Ferguson: Bass Andrew Latimer: Guitars, Flute, Vocals Andy Ward: Drums, Percussion August 14, 1976 Wiesmoor, Freihlingbuhne, GER (or 13th) 76-Aug-18: Day On The Green #7 Oakland Arena - Oakland, CA (w/ Jethro Tull, ELO, Rory Gallagher) The show was scheduled for the outdoor Oakland Coliseum but was moved at the last minute to the indoor Oakland Arena due to the inclement weather. Camel was scheduled to play but apparently did not, though I'm not sure why - it may have been due to Mel Collins recently joining the band and not being quite ready for a concert performance ? 76-Aug-28: Reading Festival - Reading, ENG 76-Sept ?: Gothenburg, SWE 76-Sept-16: Evenementen Hall - Groningen, NED 76-Sept-17: De Nieuwe Pul - Uden, NED 76-Sept-18: De Doelen - Rotterdam, NED 76-Sept-19: De Vereniging - Nijmegen, NED 76-Summer: Mel Collins joins Camel, though it is unclear exactly when he joined 76-Sept-20: Kulttuuritalo ?? - Helsinki, FIN First documented recording with Mel Collins and one of the few shows performed with both Doug Ferguson and Mel Collins) 76-Sept-23: Chateau Neuf - Oslo, NOR 76-Sept-24: Konsterthus - Stockholm, SWE 76-Sept-29: Konzerthuset - Gothenburg, SWE 76-Oct-2: Hydepark - Osnabrück, GER 1976-Oct-?: Palacio De Los Deportes - Madrid, SPA 76-Oct-12: Rosengarten - Mannheim, GER 1977 Doug Ferguson leaves the band in early 1977 Richard Sinclair joins Lineup: Peter Bardens: Keyboards Mel Collins: Wind Instruments Andrew Latimer: Guitars, Flute, Vocals Richard Sinclair: Bass, Vocals Andy Ward: Drums, Percussion September 3, 1977 Eichenring Speedway Stadion, scheeßel, GER (First Rider Open Air Festival) 77-Sept-13: Konsterthus - Stockholm, SWE 77-Sept-15: Chateau Neuf - Oslo, NOR 77-Sept-22: Hippodrome - Golders Green, London, ENG (Filmed for BBC Sight And Sound In Concert) 77-Sept-23: Free Trade Hall - Manchester, ENG 77-Sept-24: Empire Theatre - Liverpool, ENG 77-Sept-25: Apollo Theatre - Glasgow, SCOT 77-Sept-27: City Hall - Newcastle, ENG 77-Sept-28: De Monford Hall - Leicester, ENG 77-Sept-29: Gaumont - Southampton, ENG 77-Sept-30: Hammersmith Odeon - London, ENG 77-Oct-1: Hammersmith Odeon - London, ENG 77-Oct-2: Colston Hall - Bristol, ENG 77-Oct-3: Leeds University - Leeds, ENG 77-Oct-?: Odeon - Birmingham, ENG 77-Oct-4: City Hall - Sheffield, ENG 77-Oct-8: Cardiff University - Cardiff, WAL 77-Oct-9: St Georges Hall - Blackburn, ENG 77-Oct-11: Musikhalle - Hamburg, GER 1978 78-July-30: Peter Bardens leaves Camel 78-Aug: Jan Schelhaas & Dave Sinclair join Camel Lineup: Andrew Latimer: Guitars, Flute, Vocals Mel Collins: Wind Instruments Richard Sinclair: Bass, Vocals Andy Ward: Drums, Percussion Jan Schelhaas: Keyboards Dave Sinclair: Keyboards 78-Sept-7: Civic Centre Maxwell Hall - Aylesbury, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-10: Fairfield Hall - Croydon, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-11: The Dome - Brighton, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-12: Guildhall - Portsmouth, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-14: Odeon - Birmingham, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-15: De Montford Hall - Leicester, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-16: Free Trade Hall - Manchester, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-17: City Hall - Glasgow, SCOT (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-18: Usher Hall - Edinburgh, SCOT (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-19: City Hall - Newcastle, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-20: City Hall - Sheffield, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-22: Gaumont - Ipswich, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-23: Guildhall - Southampton, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-24: Civic Hall - Guilford, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-25: Colston Hall - Bristol, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-26: Empire Theatre - Liverpool, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-29: Hammersmith Odeon - London, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Sept-30: Hammersmith Odeon - London, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Oct-2: Oxford Polytechnic - Oxford, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Oct-3: Plymouth Polytechnic - Plymouth, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Oct-4: Aberystwyth University - Aberystwyth, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Oct-6: Salford University - Salford, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Oct-7: Bradford University - Bradford, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Oct-8: Victoria Hall - Stoke, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Oct-9: Odeon - Canterbury, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Oct-10: Kent University - Canterbury, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Oct-11: Cardiff University - Cardiff, WAL (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Oct-12: Civic Hall - Wolverhampton, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Oct-13: Keele University - Keele, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Oct-14: York University - York, ENG (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Oct-17: Audimax - Hamburg, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Oct-18: Hochschule der Künste - Berlin, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Oct-19: Glocke - Bremen, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Oct-20: Congress-Saal - Münster, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Oct-21: Sporthalle - Gütersloh, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Oct-22: Westfallenhalle - Dortmund, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Oct-23: Siegerlandhalle - Siegen, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Oct-24: Rostary-Salla - Koln, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Oct-25: Philipshalle - Dusseldorf, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Oct-26: Stadthalle - Offenbach, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Oct-27: Konzerthaus - Karlsruhe, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Oct-28: Schwarzwaldhalle - Offenburg, GER (with Soft Machine) or 78-Oct-28: Koln, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Oct-29: Kongresshalle - Saarbruken, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Oct-31: Heilbron, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Nov-??: Munsterland Complex - Munster, GER 78-Nov-6: Schwabingerbrau - Munich, GER (with Soft Machine) 78-Nov-9: Basel, SUI (with Soft Machine) 78-Nov-11: Maeke Blijde - Poperinge, BEL (with Soft Machine) 78-Nov-12: De Vereeniging - Nijmegin, NED (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Nov-13: Carré Theater - Amsterdam, NED (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Nov-14: Rodahal - Kerkvade, NED (with Soft Machine & Michael Chapman) 78-Nov-16: Metz, FRA (with Soft Machine) 78-Nov-17: Paris, FRA (with Soft Machine) 78-Nov-18: Tours, FRA (with Soft Machine) 78-Nov-20: Lyon, FRA (with Soft Machine) 78-Nov-21: Salle des Fêtes - Vitrolles, FRA (with Soft Machine) 78-Nov-22: Salle du Grand Parc - Bordeaux, FRA (with Soft Machine) 78-Nov-26: Velodromo Anoeta - San Sebastian, SPA (with Soft Machine) 78-Nov-28: Barcelona, SPA (with Soft Machine) 1979 Uncertain this is the correct line-up for the early 1979 shows (Dave Sinclair may have already left, though I think Richard was still with them. Lineup: Andrew Latimer: Guitars, Flute, Vocals Andy Ward: Drums, Percussion Mel Collins: Flute, Saxes Richard Sinclair: Bass, Vocals Jan Schelhaas: Keyboards Dave Sinclair: Keyboards 79-Jan-13: Koseinenkin Hall - Tokyo, JPN 79-Jan-16: Shibuya Koukaido - Tokyo, JPN (Koseinenkin Hall ?) 79-Jan-17: Koseinenkin Hall - Osaka, JPN 79-Jan-19: Shikoukaido - Nagoya, JPN 79-Jan-22: Koseinenkin Hall - Tokyo, JPN 79-Jan-23: Koseinenkin Hall - Tokyo, JPN 79-Feb-8: UCD Coffeehouse - Davis, CA 79-Feb-9: Center..Performing Arts - San Jose, CA 79-Feb-11: Old Waldorf - San Francisco, CA 79-Feb-13: Roxy Theatre - San Diego, CA (2 shows) February 15-18, 1979 Roxy, Hollywood, CA (2 shows each night) 79-March: Dave Sinclair leaves Camel and Richard Sinclair is asked to leave. Mel Collins also appears to have stopped touring with Camel at this point (I think), though I know he continued to contribute to several of their future albums. 79-March/Apr: Kit Watkins & Colin Bass join Camel (arriving during rehearsals at Wood Farm - Suffolk, England in early 1979) Lineup: Andrew Latimer: Guitars, Flute, Vocals Andy Ward: Drums, Percussion Colin Bass: Bass, Vocals Jan Schelhaas: Keyboards Kit Watkins: Keyboards 79-Oct-6: Farnborough, ENG 79-Oct-8: The Dome - Brighton, ENG 79-Oct-9: City Hall - Sheffield, ENG 79-Oct-10: Hippodrome Theatre - Bristol, ENG 79-Oct-11: Hammersmith Odeon - London, ENG 79-Oct-12: Hammersmith Odeon - London, ENG 79-Oct-13: Apollo Theatre - Manchester, ENG 79-Oct-14: Empire Theatre - Liverpool, ENG 79-Oct-16: Odeon - Birmingham, ENG 79-Oct-17: Gaumont - Southampton, ENG 79-Oct-18: Maxwell Hall - Aylesbury, ENG 79-Oct-19: Gaumont - Ipswich, ENG 79-Oct-21: De Montford Hall - Leicester, ENG 79-Oct-22: Apollo Theatre - Glasgow, SCOT 79-Oct-23: Odeon - Edinburgh, SCOT 79-Oct-24: City Hall - Newcastle, ENG 79-Oct-25: New Theatre - Oxford, ENG 79-Oct-27: Paris, FRA 79-Oct-29: Clermont-Ferrand, FRA 79-Oct-30: Lyons, FRA 79-Oct-31: Nancy, FRA 79-Nov-1: Rosengarten - Mannheim, GER 79-Nov-2: Main-Tauber-Halle - Würzburg, GER 79-Nov-3: Stadthalle - Donaueschingen, GER 79-Nov-4: Schwarzwaldhalle - Appenweiher, GER 79-Nov-5: Stadthalle - Karlsruhe, GER 79-Nov-6: Schwabingerbräu - München, GER 79-Nov-7: Stadthalle - Offenbach, GER 79-Nov-8: Gustav-Siegel-Haus - Stuttgart, GER 79-Nov-9: Philipshalle - Düsseldorf, GER 79-Nov-10: Stadthalle - Beverungen, GER 79-Nov-11: Audimax - Hamburg, GER 79-Nov-12: Metropol - Berlin, GER 79-Nov-13: Niedersachsenhalle - Hannover, GER 79-Nov-16: Chateau Neuf - Oslo, NOR 79-Nov-20: De Doelen - Rotterdam, NED (Possibly 21st & 22nd as well) 79-Nov-?: Place Du 14 Juillet ? - Mulhouse, FRA 79-Nov-24: Le Mans, FRA 79-Nov-25: Juventud - Barcelone, SPA 1980 January 23, 1980 Tokyo, JPN January 24, 1980 Houkaidou Hall, Nagoya, JPN January 27-29, 1980 Koseinenkin Hall, Tokyo, JPN July 19, 1980 De Meshallen, Wijcen, NED July ?, 1980 De Vereeniging? - Nijmegin, NED September 22, 1980 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT 1981 Camel Nude Tour 1981 January 30, 1981 Gotalejon, Stockholm, SWE February 3, 1981 Tivoli, Copenhagen, DEN February 6, 1981 De Vereeniging, Nijmegin, NED February 10, 1981 Flemish University of Brussels, Brussels, BEL February 16, 1981 Guildhall, Preston, ENG February 17, 1981 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT February 18, 1981 Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, SCOT February 19, 1981 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG February 20, 1981 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG February 23, 1981 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG February 27, 1981 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG March 2, 1981 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG March 3, 1981 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG March 7, 1981 Parc des Expositions, Nancy, FRA March 10, 1981 Hippodrome, Paris, FRA March 15, 1981 San Sebastian, SPA March 17, 1981 Pabellon, Madrid, SPA March 24, 1981 Palacios, Barcelona, SPA April 2, 1981 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG Andy Ward temporarily leaves Camel due to a hand injury (suicide attempt), though he never returns 1982 Andy Dalby, David Paton, Chris Rainbow & Stuart Tosh join Camel Band Lineup: Andrew Latimer: Guitars, Flute, Vocals Andy Dalby: Backup Guitar David Paton: Bass, Vocals Chris Rainbow: Keyboards, Vocals Stuart Tosh: Drums, Vocals Kit Watkins: Keyboards, Flute Camel Single Factor Tour 1982 May 15, 1982 West Runton Pavilion, Cromer, ENG May 16, 1982 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG May 17, 1982 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG May 18, 1982 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG May 19, 1982 Dome, Brighton, ENG May 20, 1982 Queensway Hall, Dunstable, ENG May 21, 1982 Guild Hall, Portsmouth, ENG May 22, 1982 Arts Centre, Poole, ENG May 23, 1982 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG May 24, 1982 Civil Hall, Guildford, ENG May 25, 1982 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG May 26, 1982 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG May 27, 1982 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG May 28, 1982 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG May 29, 1982 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT May 31, 1982 Guildhall, Preston, ENG June 2, 1982 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG June 3-4, 1982 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG June 7, 1982 Konzerthaus, Gothenburg, SWE June 8, 1982 Konzerthaus, Stockholm, SWE June 9, 1982 Chateau Neuf, Oslo, NOR June 10, 1982 Oddfellows, Copenhagen, DEN June 12, 1982 Oosterport, Groningen, NED June 13, 1982 Congressgibau, Hague, NED June 14, 1982 De Vereeniging, Nijmegen, NED June 15, 1982 Hanehof, Geleen, NED June 16, 1982 Concertgibau, Haarlem, NED June 17, 1982 Music Centre, Utrecht, NED June 19, 1982 Audimax, Hamburg, GER June 21, 1982 Salle Omnisports, Liege, BEL June 22, 1982 La Palace, Paris, FRA June 23, 1982 Chapiteau, Nancy, FRA August 28, 1982 Poerto Banus En Plaza Des Torros, Marbella, SPA August 30 or September 1, 1982 Plaza Des Toros, Barcelona, SPA 1983 January 1983 Andy Ward officially leaves Camel 1984 Andy Dalby & David Paton leave Camel. Paul Burgess & Ton Scherpenzeel join Lineup: Andrew Latimer: Guitars, Flute, Vocals Colin Bass: Bass, Vocals Paul Burgess: Drums Chris Rainbow: Vocals Ton Scherpenzeel: Keyboards Camel Stationary Traveler Tour 1984 ? ?, 1984 Muziekzentrum, Utrecht, NED ? ?, 1984 Dortmund, GER (Cloak And Dagger Man video) April 27, 1984 Theatre Royal, Nottingham, ENG May 4, 1984 St. Davids, Cardiff, WAL May 7, 1984 Forum, Hatfield, ENG May 10, 1984 Birmingham Odeon, Birmingham, ENG May 11, 1984 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (Peter Bardens joined them for "Rhayader" & "Rhayader Goes To Town" & Mel Collins joined them on sax for "Fingertips") May 14, 1984 Concertgebow, Haarlem, NED May 15, 1984 Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED May 16, 1984 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED May 17, 1984 Haarlem, NED May 18, 1984 De Vereeniging, Nijmegen, NED May 19, 1984 Eldorado, Paris, FRA May 28, 1984 Draken, Stockholm, SWE 1992 Lineup: Andrew Latimer: Guitars, Flute, Vocals Colin Bass: Bass, Vocals Paul Burgess: Drums Mickey Simmonds: Keyboards Camel Dust And Dreams Tour 1992 August 12, 1996 New George's, San Rafael, CA August 20-21, 1996 Club Quattro, Tokyo, JPN August 23, 1996 Osaka, JPN August 24 & 26, 1996 Club Quattro, Tokyo, JPN August 31, 1996 Fabrik, Hamburg, GER September 3, 1996 Noorderlicht, Tilburg, NED September 5, 1996 Tivoli, Utrecht, NED September 7, 1996 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED September 8, 1996 Enschede, Holland, NED September 10, 1996 Des Ternes, Paris, FRA (acoustic set) September 10, 1996 Bataclan, Paris, FRA September 12, 1996 S De F Garonne, Toulouse, FRA September 13, 1996 Zeleste 2, Barcelona, SPA September 14, 1996 Madrid, SPA ('Revolver Show Ticket') September 17, 1996 Town And Country Club, London, ENG 1996 Mirage shows March 8, 1996 Oberhausen, GER March 9, 1996 Atak, Enschede, NED 1997 Lineup: Andrew Latimer: Guitars, Flute, Vocals Colin Bass: Bass, Vocals Foss Patterson: Keyboards Dave Stewart: Drums Camel Harbour Of Tears Tour 1997 March 6, 1997 New George's, San Rafael, CA March 9, 1997 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA March 10, 1997 The Edge, Palo Alto, CA March 11, 1997 Billboard Live, Hollywood, CA March 12, 1997 The Galaxy, Ventura, CA March 13, 1997 Billboard Live, Hollywood, CA March 14, 1997 Coach House, San Juan, CA March 16 & 18, 1997 Banana Hall, Osaka, JPN March 19, 1997 Bottom Line, Nagoya, JPN March 21, 1997 The Deceo, Tokyo, JPN (On Air West) March 22, 1997 Club Citta, Kawasaki, JPN March 25, 1997 Noorderlicht, Tilburg, NED March 26, 1997 Melkweg, Amsterdam, NED March 27, 1997 Nighttown, Rotterdam, NED March 28, 1997 Oosterpoort, Groningen, NED March 29, 1997 De Vereeniging, Nijmegen, NED March 30, 1997 Paard, Den Haag, NED (radio session) March 31, 1997 Tivoli, Utrecht, NED April 1, 1997 Altes Schutzenhauss, Stuttgart, GER April 2, 1997 Incognito, Munich, GER April 4, 1997 Sports Hall, Bardejov, SLK April 5, 1997 Hala Wista, Krakow, POL April 6, 1997 Sala Kongresowa, Warsaw, POL April 7, 1997 Knaack Klub, Berlin, GER April 8, 1997 Logo, Hamburg, GER April 10, 1997 Luxor, Cologne, GER April 11, 1997 Theatre 140, Brussels, BEL April 12, 1997 Cafe De La Danse, Paris, FRA April 13, 1997 Astoria, London, ENG April 14, 1997 Waterfront, Norwich, ENG April 16, 1997 Garage, Glasgow, SCOT April 18, 1997 Herringthorpe Leisure Centre, Rotherham, ENG Mirage shows May 6, 1997 Billboard Live, Hollywood, CA May 8, 1997 New George's, San Rafael, CA 2000 Lineup: Andrew Latimer: Guitars, Flute, Vocals Colin Bass: Bass, Vocals Denis Clement: Drums Guy LeBlanc: Keyboards, Vocals Camel Rajaz Tour 2000 August 26-27, 2000 Great American, San Francisco, CA August 29, 2000 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA August 30, 2000 Belly Up Tavern, Solana Beach, CA September 4, 2000 Umeda Heat Beat, Osaka, JPN September 6-7, 2000 Akasaka Blitz, Tokyo, JPN September 8, 2000 Shibuya Deseo, Tokyo, JPN September 11, 2000 Fabrik, Hamburg, GER September 15, 2000 Wista Hall Sport, Krakow, POL September 18, 2000 Hiroshima Mon Amour, Turin, ITY September 19, 2000 Cooperative De Mai, Clermont, FRA September 21, 2000 La Riviera, Madrid, SPA September 22, 2000 Salla Bikini, Barcelona, SPA September 25, 2000 Oosterpoort, Groningen, NED September 26, 2000 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED September 27, 2000 13, Tilburg, NED September 28, 2000 Nightown, Rotterdam, NED September 29, 2000 Tivoli, Utrecht, NED September 30, 2000 Bataclan, Paris, FRA October 2, 2000 JB's, Dudley, ENG October 3, 2000 The Charlotte, Leicester, ENG October 4, 2000 The Junction, Cambridge, ENG October 5, 2000 Waterfront, Norwich, ENG October 6, 2000 Astoria, London, ENG October 7, 2000 Lomax, Liverpool, ENG October 9, 2000 Garage, Glasgow, SCOT October 10, 2000 Astoria, London, ENG October 13, 2000 Mylos Club, Thessaloniki, GRE October 14, 2000 Rodon Club, Athens, GRE 2001 March 22, 2001 Cine Teatro Edgard, Cataguases, Minas Gerais, BRA March 23, 2001 Teatro Topázio, Belo Horizonte, Minas Gerais, BRA March 24-25, 2001 Garden Hall, Rio de Janeiro, BRA March 28, 2001 Olympia Hall or Funchal, Sao Paulo, BRA March 29, 2001 De Lasalle Coliseum, Buenos Aires, ARG April 1, 2001 Theatro Providentia, Santiago, CHL April 5, 2001 Melico Salazar Theater, San Jose, CR April 7, 2001 Salon 21, Mexico City, MEX April 20, 2001 Chile ? April 29-30, 2001 De Lasalle Coliseum, Buenos Aires, ARG 2003 Lineup: Andrew Latimer: Guitars, Flute, Vocals Colin Bass: Bass, Vocals Tom Brislin: Keyboards, Vocals Denis Clement: Drums Camel Nod And A Wink Tour 2003 June 26, 2003 The Catalyst, Santa Cruz, CA June 28, 2003 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (2 shows) June 29, 2003 Patriots Theatre, Trenton, NJ (Nearfest) June 30, 2003 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA Camel Farewell European Tour 2003 Lineup: Andrew Latimer: Guitars, Flute, Vocals Colin Bass: Bass, Vocals Denis Clement: Drums Ton Scherpenzeel: Keyboards, Vocals October 8, 2003 Murcia, SPA October 9, 2003 Theatro Isabella, Granada, SPA October 10, 2003 Macumba, Madrid, SPA October 11, 2003 Sala Jam, Bergara, SPA October 12, 2003 Sala Bikini, Barcelona, SPA October 14, 2003 L'Elysée Montmartre, Paris, FRA October 15, 2003 Capitol, Paderborn, GER October 16, 2003 Arsenaal Theatre, Vlissingen, NED October 18, 2003 Harmonie, Bonn, GER October 19, 2003 Nightown, Rotterdam, NED October 20, 2003 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED October 21, 2003 Tivoli, Utrecht, NED October 22, 2003 Platte Zaol, Maastricht, NED October 23, 2003 13, Tilburg, NED October 24, 2003 Lucky, Rijssen, NED October 26, 2003 Oosterport, Groningen, NED October 27, 2003 The Stables, Milton Keynes, ENG October 28, 2003 Astoria, London, ENG October 31, 2003 The Corporation, Sheffield, ENG 2013 Lineup: Andrew Latimer: Guitars, Vocals Colin Bass: Bass, Vocals Denis Clement: Drums Guy LeBlanc: Keyboards Jan Schelhaus: Keyboards October 19, 2013 Royal Hall, Harrogate, ENG October 20, 2013 Wulfrun Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG October 21, 2013 RNCM, Manchester, ENG October 22, 2013 City Hall, Salisbury, ENG October 24, 2013 Le Kursaal, Limbourg, BEL October 25, 2013 Oosterpoort Main Hall, Groningen, NED October 26, 2013 Rabozaal, Amsterdam, NED October 28, 2013 Barbican, London, ENG October 30, 2013 Christuskirche, Bochum, GER October 31, 2013 Alte Seilerei, Mannheim, GER November 1, 2013 Orangerie, Fulda, GER 2014 March 18, 2014 BARTS, Barcelona, SPA